Nightmare
by Takigawa Tetsuyakun
Summary: Sometimes, something couldn't be forgotten, no matter how long the time has passed, it will still always come back to find you. MiyuSawa. Completed.
1. Nightmare revisited

AN: Writing on a prompt requested on my tumblr.

* * *

The team was gathering in Miyuki's room like usual, it was on the night of the Halloween, so they decided to watch horror movies.

Everyone was sitting close to the screen, all but except two, Miyuki and Sawamura.

Miyuki wasn't interested in the horror movies to begin with, he found it to be rather boring even with all the suspense and the tragedy to befall in the story didn't pique his interest as much, usually he would just left the room to go and sleep somewhere else but today was different, Sawamura was here with everyone else and it's the first time that Sawamura watched horror movies with them.

Sawamura was known for his afraid of ghosts, so he always finds a way to avoid watching horror movies, knowing that is enough for Miyuki to stay in the room and finding opportunity to make fun of him.

Normally the pitcher was able to slip away but today he wasn't so lucky to run away from Kuramochi's grasp.

The movie started and the room filled with quiet and chillness from the air condition, once in a while, someone will shout just to make someone else panic and scream, which the roles usually belongs to Kuramochi since he watched so many horror movies that he knew where the ghost will appeared.

Everyone was enjoying the horror that filled the shows, including Sawamura who was afraid of ghost, he found the plot to be interesting and he would be the first one to scream whenever the ghost appeared or when the protagonist faced the ghost face to face.

Miyuki was enjoying something else though, he was enjoying Sawamura's terrified face, his face when he screamed and how he was shaking at the suspense.

All was going along well until one scene appeared. When the protagonist's friends got into a car accident; the cause was the ghost's action for revenge, the ghost appeared right in front of the driver sides, scaring both the drivers and the audience. The camera filmed the driver's head crash right into the window, bleeding and died.

Sawamura began to tremble and cuddle up suddenly, he pulled his knee closer and wrapped his hands around it tightly.

Miyuki noticed and teased him. "Oi, are you that scared? Do you want to hold hands?" Miyuki joked, but the pitcher didn't reply back. He was replying to his tease just now, but after the car crashed scene, Sawamura began acting strangely.

Miyuki decided to joke again. "Or do you want me to give you a hug?" And of course, the pitcher didn't reply, he didn't even look back at Miyuki.

That's when Miyuki realized that something was wrong with Sawamura. He went to Sawamura to take a closer look at him, that's when he noticed that Sawamura was looking pale and breathing heavily.

"Oi, Baka. Are you okay?" Miyuki asked and leaned closer towards his pitcher.

Sawamura slowly returned his gaze to Miyuki and replied weakly. "I-I'm okay…"

"Hey, if you are that scared then let's leave the room. I'll leave with you." Miyuki said as he put his hands on Sawamura's back to make the boy relaxed.

"I'm okay, really…" Sawamura replied and when he returned his glare at the screen, this time he clenched his chest and his eyes were widened, he began to breathing heavily once more, and this time, it was more frequent in his breathing rate.

The scene that he saw, was the scene that another group of the protagonist's friend dying in the car, blood soaked from their head, dying their face red.

Miyuki noticed that leaving Sawamura to watch the movie any longer will not be good for his health.

Miyuki pulled Sawamura up by his arms and dragged him out of the room quietly.

"Hey, Sawamura. Are you okay? You look pale."

"Y-Yeah…thanks for…taking me out of the room." Sawamura said and smiled but just as Miyuki released his hold over Sawamura's arm, Sawamura felt strength left his legs and fell down on the floor.

"O-Oi! Are you really alright?" Miyuki asked before he helped Sawamura up again, this time still supporting him.

"I…I think I'll be okay, don't worry…" Sawamura gave Miyuki a smile but Miyuki could notice that Sawamura's smile was a façade.

"Let's go back to your room. I'll stay with you until you calm down." Miyuki said as he took Sawamura into his arm and started marching back to Sawamura's room on the first floor.

Sawamura didn't say anything when he was carried, or rather he didn't have the strength to raise any objection.

Miyuki opened the door and slowly put Sawamura down on his bed before he went to close the door.

"Thank you, Miyuki."

"It's my duty as a catcher, don't worry." Miyuki said as he ruffled the pitcher's hair, giving him a gentle touch to calm him down. "Do you mind if I ask…what got into you suddenly?" Miyuki asked, he knew that he shouldn't bring the topic up considering the state Sawamura was in just now. "If…you don't want to talk about it then it's okay, don't push yourself." Miyuki sat down besides Sawamura, smiling.

Sawamura leaned on Miyuki's shoulder. "My…parents…they were caught in the car accident when I was a kid…I survived the accident…but my parents…they didn't make it. Blood was everywhere…I forgot about it but just now…that scene…it made my memories resurfaced." Sawamura slowly told Miyuki his story. "My mom…was hugging me…her face…her face was…" Sawamura began crying, tears rolling down from his eyes.

"That's enough Sawamura, don't talk about it anymore. I'm sorry for making you remember such a thing." Miyuki wrapped his hand around Sawamura's shoulder and pulling him closer. "It's all right…I'm here with you…calm down and just let it all out. Whatever happens, I'll be here, right beside you." Miyuki spoke in a gentle tone and smiled again for Sawamura.

Sawamura started to calm down under Miyuki's arm, somehow he found it safe and comfortable in Miyuki's arm but he still wasn't able to stop crying. He let himself cried in Miyuki's arm until he fell asleep like a baby.

Miyuki put Sawamura down on the bed and cover him with his blanket. He swiped Sawamura's tear with his finger softly before rubbing his hair gently.

Miyuki heard the click on the door and turned to look at the door, the one who caused the sound was no one else but Kuramochi who was returning after the movies finished.

"Oh, there you two are! I was wondering where-"

"Shh…" Miyuki put a finger next to his mouth, giving Kuramochi a sign to soften his voice and point towards Sawamura. Kuramochi was one who was able to observe and well aware of the situation around him rather quick so he quickly soften his voice before he asked Miyuki what just happened.

"Let's go talk outside." Kuramochi nodded and followed him outside.

Miyuki told Kuramochi how Sawamura's parents were in a car accident and the scene just now just revoked his memories and Sawamura was shocked from the trauma that he had long forgotten about it.

"Gah…I'm sorry, I didn't expect that to happen. Is that idiot all right now?"

"Don't blame yourself, even Sawamura said that he himself forgot about it. He's doing fine just now I guess but it's better to keep a tight watch over him." Miyuki said as he looked into the room direction, worry over his face.

"Can you…look over him tonight then? As much as I'd like to help you but I don't think I'll able to deal with him." Kuramochi said while scratching his head, he wasn't one who is keen about stuff like this.

"Sure. I'll take him to my room then since it's more vacant because I'm living alone now. So I don't have to bother you or anyone." Kuramochi nodded as he helped Miyuki carried Sawamura and his blanket to his room.

Miyuki put Sawamura down on the bed and covered himself with blanket again before he said good night to Kuramochi.

Miyuki went to brush Sawamura's hair again before he went onto his own bed to sleep, although he couldn't feel the urge to sleep yet, worrying about the pitcher who is sleeping on the bed opposite of him.

* * *

"_Mommy…answer me…Mommy…" The Small Sawamura turned around and looked at his father. "Daddy…mommy is not answering me…what happened to mommy?" Sawamura reached out his hand to touch his father's hand on the driver's seat and shook it but there was no reaction back from his father._

"_Daddy…your face is full of red liquid…like mommy…why aren't you two saying anything…please say something…" Sawamura looked around as he was puzzled to what happen to his parents. He tried shaking both of them again but there weren't still any reaction_

_Clueless to what just happened, Sawamura started to cry. "Daddy and Mommy…I'm sorry…did I make you angry again? Forgive me…please say something to me…please…" Sawamura began to cry, he didn't know what just happened, he was still in kindergarten at that time._

_When the door was opened with force, the small Sawamura who was crying made a jumped. He looked at the man who just forced the door open, he was wearing a police uniform and he called out to him. "Mr. Policeman…? Please help me talk to my daddy or mommy…they're angry at me and won't talk to me." _

_The policeman flinched before he slowly reached out to Sawamura and untied him from his mom's arms. "We got a survivor here!" He shouted as he took Sawamura into his arm. "They're just sleeping, they'll be fine. Let them sleep peacefully for now…what's your name?" _

"_My name is Sawamura Eijun! And I'm going to be a no.1 pitcher in Tokyo!" Sawamura said as he smiled, unperplexed to what just happened around him. _

"_Is that so? I know that you'll be able to make it to no.1 pitcher in Tokyo. Eijun-kun." The policeman smiled before he slowly walked away from the car._

"_Ehh? Where are we going? Daddy and Mommy still there we can't leave them here." Sawamura said as he pointed back to his car. _

"_They're sleeping Eijun-kun. Let them sleep peacefully…they'll…wake up again soon…" The policeman said and rubbed Sawamura's head._

"_No! I want to stay with my mommy and daddy!" Sawamura struggled in the policeman's arm, wanting to go back to see his parents. The police didn't flinch an inch but he just kept making a distance away from the car._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Sawamura cried. "Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me alone…" The boy still kept continuing to shout._

"Mura…Sawamura! Oi!" Sawamura heard a voice calling out to him. "Sawamura! Wake up!" Miyuki pinched Sawamura's cheek, trying to wake him up as subtle as possible.

"M-Miyuki…?" Sawamura opened his eyes, he saw Miyuki sat right next to him on the bed with worried face.

"Are you feeling okay? You were crying in your sleep…" Just then Sawamura was reminded of what he was dreaming. He buried his face into Miyuki's chest. As he remembered the scene, he could remember everything else, every inch of details about the accident.

He wasn't able to understand anything back then but now he fully aware of everything that happened back there. Or maybe he did understand that but eventually he forgot about it…but how did he forgot about it…about his parents…how could he forget about it. "I…was dreaming about…my parents…this time…I remembered their face…and everything…"

Sawamura began crying again, then he felt arms wrapped around him. "Miyuki?"

"It's all right Sawamura…everything is going to be all right…" Miyuki told him. "Even…even if your parents…are not with you anymore…but I'm right here with you. I'll never leave you alone…"

Sawamura was able to find the same comfort he felt in his mother's arm back when he was kid. He slowly drifted back to sleep in Miyuki's arm, feeling secure and warmth radiating from Miyuki's embrace. He was able to fall back to his slumber peacefully.

* * *

Thanks for reading this! if possible please tell me how you think about it!  
Did I make any scene confusing or hard to catch up with? Thank you for taking this up! :3.


	2. Nightmare represents

Orz...I'm sorry, even though I said it's two shot I couldn't fit all the story in 2 chapters. It's gonna be 3. If i fit everything here it's gonna be too long and this is quite long already. So hope you like it.

* * *

"Rei-Chan, is it possible for you to accompany us for a Tokyo tour today?" Miyuki asked Takashima who was reading a book at her table.

"Where are you going? Did you inform the coach yet? You're going to skip the practice and you're the captain now Miyuki-kun." Takashima said yet looked worried about the request she was asked, since Miyuki wasn't one to ask for something like this out of the blue.

"Well, you see…there's quite a problem…how to start this…" Miyuki scratched his head before he began telling Takashima about Sawamura's trauma and nightmare.

He knew that it wasn't his place to tell this to someone else, especially when he haven't asked Sawamura about it but he felt like he needed to do something for Sawamura.

He felt utterly defeated last night, all he could do was trying to cheer the southpaw up and he doesn't have even the slightest idea about how could he get Sawamura out of his nightmare.

Since the nightmare was just resurfaced itself in Sawamura, it will probably take a long time before Sawamura could get it off his mind, especially when he's aware of the accident and what happened at that time now, it would be twice harder to forget it but twice easier to keep reminiscence of it.

All Miyuki could think of to help his pitcher was to go somewhere else and hopefully take this nightmare away from him, that's all he could think of.

"Well…please keep this a secret…I still need to talk with the coach about it." Miyuki said and scratched his head again; he wasn't sure which direction he should step forward now.

"I'll talk to the coach about it…why don't you back and checked up on Sawamura-kun? If it's just 1 day, it shouldn't be a problem." Takashima smiled as she approved the idea for herself, but she still need to consult about it with the coach, maybe he got the better idea how to deal with Sawamura's nightmare.

"Thanks Rei-Chan, I knew I could count on you."

"Well, Sawamura-kun is the one I had my eyes on after all. I should take care of him as well. You've changed, Miyuki-kun." Takashima smiled before she left the catcher on his own.

"I've changed…huh?" Miyuki thought to himself about what he was told.

Indeed…he have changed, never did he ever imagine that he, himself, would be able to care for someone this much, he never knew that he cared for Sawamura this much until the pitcher was breaking inside his arms. He felt something ate up inside him, pain aching in his chest.

If he didn't meet Sawamura, he wouldn't be him today, a person who knows how to care for someone. He wondered though, if Sawamura cared about him or not, since maybe he was playing around with him too much. But he didn't care if Sawamura cared about him or not, for him, if only Sawamura could be happy, he would feel content enough.

It wasn't a feeling called love; it was something else, something different. Maybe a Bond would be the proper word. He didn't feel that he would like to kiss or cuddle Sawamura's up, all he wished is Sawamura's happiness and safety.

"Oi, Baka. Are you awake yet?" Miyuki asked as he entered the room.

"M-Miyuki?" Sawamura swiped his tears with his short sleeves T-shirt.

"Are you…dreaming about it again?" Sawamura nodded but didn't turn his face back to Miyuki.

"Yeah…everything…what I have forgotten…it all came back to me slowly. Everything about my childhood is coming back to me…I wondered…how could I have…forgotten about my real parents."

Miyuki could hear Sawamura sobbing sound, he slowly sat down and hugged him from behind, that's all he could do for Sawamura, luckily for him that Sawamura was able to find comfort in his arm, so he could hugged him to calm him down whenever he's feeling down. "You didn't want to forget about them…it was a nightmare and you need to forget about it back then to take a step forward. Now that you've remembered it, you have to keep it to your heart…and still move forward." Miyuki said gently.

"Have you…ever lost someone dear to you, Miyuki?" Sawamura asked, leaving his weight onto Miyuki's body.

"No…I haven't…." Miyuki replied.

"Ah…I…I want to meet…my parents again…I-I missed them so much…I never get to say anything to them, I wasn't able to repay them…I didn't get to say…I love them that much…" Sawamura began another round of crying. He just kept thinking about his parents, it etched into his mind now.

As much as Miyuki wanted to tell Sawamura to stop thinking about it, it won't do him any good but he doesn't have a right to. Even though he didn't spend time that much with his parents but at least his parents are still with him, real parents. Although that left Miyuki to wonder about Sawamura's parents, who took care of him before he came here.

"I would do anything…to meet them again…maybe if I died right now…I wonder will I be able to meet them that way…?"

Miyuki choked when he heard about Sawamura's thought. "Don't say stuff like that so easily Baka! It's a matter of life and death, do you think that your parents are going to be happy that you threw away your life like that? Not to mention…have you ever thought about who cares about you right now!?" Miyuki raised his voice; he was literally snapped when he heard those sentences.

The thought of Sawamura drifting away from him made him scared more than anything else.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sawamura apologized and curled up in Miyuki's arm.

"N-No, sorry…I said too much…don't leave me alone…Sawamura." Miyuki mumbled at his last sentence.

"H-Huh…? What did you just say, Miyuki…?"

"N-Nothing! Don't worry about it! Anyway, we're going out today." Miyuki quickly changed the topic, afraid that his feeling would not be reciprocated with Sawamura.

"But the practice…"

"Don't worry about it, you should take a rest today. Rei-Chan is asking for the coach's permission." Miyuki showed his smirk to Sawamura.

"Miyuki-kun, can you open the door?" Takashima asked as she knocked on the door.

"Speak of the devil, it's not locked Rei-Chan. Just open the door." Miyuki said over the door. "So how was it Rei-Chan?" Miyuki asked while still holding the boy in his arm.

"He gave the permission to for us to go. So just tell me whenever you're ready, I'll be there on the field. Take your time."

"Ok~. Thank you, Rei-Chan." Miyuki said in his playful tone like usually how he would speak with Takashima. "You heard her, baka. Let's get ready." Sawamura nodded and gave a slight sound.

Takashima smiled before she left the room, she just saw something that she didn't expect. For Miyuki to be able to care for someone, truth be told, she had her worries about Miyuki. His attitude while wasn't the problem for team but she was afraid of how he would grow up as a person not as a player. The scene just now just made her feel at ease, but at the same time, it gave her another worry.

Sawamura usually on his high spirit and even though he had his moment where he was frail and broken, he never need someone else to comfort him, he would be able to stand up back on his own feet by his own strength, but just now, it seems as if he needed Miyuki to help himself calm down, it was a sign of how serious his condition he is currently in, for him to seek comfort from someone else.

Takashima sighed as she made her way towards the field, she hoped that Sawamura will be able to get over this and come back to his usual self.

"Let's go get change, Sawamura. Go and wash yourself and take a bath." Miyuki said as he detached his arms from the pitcher's small body.

"Mi-Miyuki…ca-can you go with me together…? I-I don't want to be alone…"

"Sure, even though you didn't ask me, I'm not planning to let you walk there alone anyway." Miyuki pat the pitcher's head gently before he stood up and gather his stuff.

He wouldn't mind to babysit and stay with Sawamura 24/7 now, or rather, he would prefer to stay with him all the time.

Miyuki couldn't brush away the thought of Sawamura falling down the stairs or slipped his feet in the bathroom, with his current condition, leaving Sawamura to do anything alone is out of the question.

"Miyuki…thank you for taking care of me…" Sawamura said as he followed Miyuki outside.

"Don't worry about it, it's my job as your partner." Miyuki smiled and ruffled Sawamura's hair, the boy smiled back, making Miyuki blushed slightly.

It was another small happiness that Miyuki received from the boy, seeing Sawamura smiled even just a little made all the fatigue gone from his mind. If what he's currently doing is able to make Sawamura smiled even a little bit, he'd be gladly to do it until Sawamura recovered.

"We're ready, Rei-Chan." Miyuki called out to Takashima with Sawamura behind him, both in their casual clothes, cap on both of their head.

"Ah, Miyuki-kun. I'm sorry but I cannot go with you now. There's a teacher meeting…I'm sorry." Takashima said and apologized, while take a peek at Sawamura's face and after she saw the face, she got to say that Sawamura looked so gloomy and rather dull compared to the Sawamura she knew. "Will you two be fine alone?" Takashima asked.

"Yes, don't worry about it Rei-Chan. Then let's go, Sawamura! Let's find something to eat for lunch!" Miyuki smirked like usual before he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulder and dragged him to the front gate. "Look up, Baka. Or everyone else will notice and worry about you." Sawamura nodded and tried to smile and go back to his usual noisy self. Which he was able to do it briefly, he fell back to his gloomy state after they left the school gate.

"Hey, cheer up. Say something, Sawamura. I don't like you being quiet, you should just smiled and act so noisy." Miyuki smirked.

"Smile…huh?" Sawamura muttered.

"Yeah, smile…Baka."

"I start smiling…because I think I didn't want my gramps to worry about me…after the accident, I was left speechless for week. I couldn't start any conversation, someone…someone told me that my parents died in that car accident…I didn't understand back then…so that person…he told me that I wouldn't be able to meet my parents again." Sawamura started to speak about his past, almost out of the blue, he grabbed Miyuki by the shirt when he started to tell his tales.

"I wouldn't say anything for a week and just cuddle in the home, at one point instead of getting over it…I forced myself to bring a smile when I noticed how worry my gramp was. I think…that was the start of it…since then I've been keep smiling no matter what I feel, I try to smile to hide my own pain, my own weakness." They paused to wait for the light signal, and Sawamura continued to tell his story.

"Eventually…it became a habit…that I'd smile anywhere I go and then I think the shouting came as a result…all of them just to make everyone around me didn't worry about me…" Sawamura chuckled. "I'm so pathetic…huh?"

Miyuki felt a sharp pain strike his chest as he listened to Sawamura's story, he wasn't sure what he felt at that time. Sad because of Sawamura's story? Or frustration that he didn't know how to cheer up the boy or feeling pathetic as well? As all of the feeling pent up around him, he quickly searched for a word, a word to make his pitcher feels better.

"You're not pathetic at all, Sawamura…did you know? Your smile could bring about many things." Miyuki pat the boy head. "Your smile encouraged other people, your smile bring brightness and shine radiantly more than everyone. If it weren't for your smile, our team wouldn't be able to make it this far."

"Really? My smile...my fake smile…can make someone happy?"

"Don't call it a fake smile…you were always honest with yourself and smiled from the heart isn't it? So keep on smiling, or at least…keep smiling for me. I'm feeling happy whenever you see you smile."

"Like this?" Sawamura smiled, he tried to. Even though he's dumb but he felt worry from Miyuki's voice, it was the same voice that his gramp used to talk with him after the accident.

"Yes, just like that. That baka smile of yours." Miyuki smiled back. "So what do you wanna eat? We're already at the department store. They have many things for you to choose, just choose one."

"Just choose one, Miyuki. I…haven't been in Tokyo for at least 10 years…and the food back at my hometown is quite…different."

"Hmm…ok…let's see…how about Ramen?"

"Sure."

Miyuki took care of ordering the foods, the drink and the dessert. He was glad that the boy in front of him was able to cheer up a bit and he felt happier when he saw the boy was happily eating the ramen in front of him. "You like it?" Miyuki asked.

"Mmph!" Sawamura replied through with his mumbling voice as he was having foods full in his mouth.

"Glad you like it then." Miyuki began to dig into his lunch as well, Miyuki were reminiscing the good times together with Sawamura, including the tie he humiliated himself in front of his teammate or even a crowd.

They had a good laugh as they were talking about what happened during the past 6 months that they have been together. Even though 6 months seemed to be short, but that 6 months were filled with many emotions, just thinking about the good times they have been through together made them feel a little bit closer towards each other.

Sawamura smiled, those good old times were able to cheer him up, even though he would still remembered the scene with his parents accident now and then whenever something resembled it, he thought that he would be able to keep going forward as long as Miyuki is right here next besides him, supporting him.

"Miyuki…promised me…that you'll never leave me alone…" Sawamura said just as when he was starting to feel better.

"Of course, Baka. I'd never leave you…it's a promise."

"If you break your promise, I'm not going to forgive you, ever!"

"Haha, don't worry. I'm a man of my word!" Miyuki smirked.

After the lunch, they went to the game center in the department store, they had fun together, they kept teasing each other, after that they went for a change of pace.

They went for a sport store, looking at those brand-new equipments, although Seidou have everything for them but sometimes looking for stuff outside the school is refreshing as well.

Just as Sawamura began to make his comeback, just as when the world around start to have color and shine brightly once again. Just as when he finally find his own peace whenever he's with Miyuki, just when he found someone that cared for him, and he does care him back, his nightmare have to come back to haunt him.

"M-Miyuki…wake up…answer me, you idiot…didn't you…didn't you promise…that you're not going to leave me…? Sawamura sobbed as he tried to wake up the catcher in front of him, blood splattered everywhere both on his body and around the area.

* * *

Again, thanks for taking up my fic. If I made something looked funny or anything, feel free to drop me about it. Thanks!


	3. Nightmare Manifested

Thanks everyone for reading and leaving me a review. /runs away for causing such a cliffhangar.

When I first said that it's two shot, I plan to do so...but I end up making it three shot and guess what? My mind just goes fwoosh and turned this into 4 shot. I'm sorry. /get shot.

I hope my writing is good enough for everyone of you as I feel like my writing is rather childish compared to the others, since I'm not english native so I don't know many things like wording and everything, still I hope you'd be able to find my story enjoyable!

* * *

"Ei-Chan…wake up…your precious person…needs you. Wake up before it's too late…"

"Ugh…whose voice was that?" I opened my eyes, seeing Miyuki right in front of me, blood rolled down from his head.

"M-Miyuki…wake up…answer me, you idiot…didn't you…didn't you promise…that you're not going to leave me…? I sobbed as I tried to wake Miyuki up, blood splattered everywhere both on his body and around the area, his hands wrapped around me, small glass shards stuck into his arms.

I untied Miyuki's hand around me and looked around the area slowly...it looked like mayhem…there were bodies scattered on the street everywhere, and cars…crashed like a sandwich. Bodies were everywhere…screams, shout and cried. Lifeless body fills the street and blood stench fills the air.

How could have this happened…I tried to remember how did the situation ended up like this, We were having lunch together…then walking around the department store, looking for clothes, and other baseball stuff.

Then what next? What did we decide to do after that.

"Hey, let's go to an aquarium. I know a good aquarium in Tokyo." I could remember that line, Miyuki suggested to go to the aquarium but…what else…ugh…my head…it's burning up…I touch my head, I felt something hot. I looked at my hands…it's my blood.

"Are you okay, Sawamura? Suddenly you look pale." Another line popped up in my head...did I look pale again? Why was that…I remembered that I was starting to feel better after the lunch time.

"Don't forget to check out our special Halloween's items today! Take care on your way home or you might find a pumpkin stalking you! Have a nice day." That announcement…where have I heard it before…

"Mommy! I'm scared! What if Mr. Pumpkin followed us on the way home?"

"It's going to be all right, Ei-Chan. Mommy's going to protect you."

That's right…the accident…it happened on the Halloween day…that's why…when I heard that line, I felt scared. Everything was too similar…too similar to the point that it felt like that history is going to repeat itself and that's why I felt blood left from face…that's why Miyuki asked why I looked pale.

"M-Miyuki…let's go back…I got a bad feeling about this…" I told that to Miyuki.

"It's all right, I'm going to protect you, so don't worry okay?" it was the same line that my mom told me…and then we got into a car accident…and now it happened again…I should have be more persistent in going back to the dorm. Still what happened after that…think Eijun…think…used your damn brain.

That's right…we got on a cab…then I fell asleep…damn…and now I wake up to find this…? Finding myself in Miyuki's arm…everything repeated itself…it's all my fault…I felt that this was going to happen and yet…and yet I just…I just…damn it…

Now Miyuki is going to leave me too…everyone that I loved…that I cared for…leave me…what have I done to deserve this.

Sawamura's tear just kept flowing down, seeing no reaction from Miyuki since he shook his body. He didn't know what to do and how to describe his feeling now. Everything is just empty.

"If anyone is still alive, please give us any sign or anything! We will rush to help you as soon as possible!" Sawamura could hear a man voice, seemingly to originate from speakers. It must be the ambulance.

"Alive..." Sawamura mumbled the word, what does it mean to be alive? Is it about how you are able to eat, talk and sleep? Or does it mean that your mind, your heart, your body could still feel the pain to be called alive? Then if he doesn't feel anything anymore, does it count that he's still alive?

Sawamura trailed his eyes at Miyuki as he gently touched Miyuki's face. "I'm sorry Miyuki…if we hadn't met, you would still be alive and enjoy playing baseball…I'm so sorry…"

Sawamura burst out a laughter as he thought about it, tears flowing down from his eyes crazily. If being alive is to be living through pain, he might as well just die now. First his parents, now Miyuki, who's next? Someone he's going to care for? Does he have to go through this again and again?

"Why did I survive? If I died back then or just now…it would have been better…it would have been a lot better to just die…rather than watching someone you cared for die right in front of you twice…" Sawamura said to himself, before he started to look at sharp glass shards next to him.

He picked it up, grabbed it tightly that his hands start to bleed badly, but he didn't care. He pointed it to his throat. "Mom…Dad…Miyuki…I'm going to join you soon…" Last tear dropped down from Sawamura's chin as he prepared himself, just as when he readied his hand, the sound in front of him brought him back to his sense.

"Ugh…" Miyuki flinched but he still hadn't regained his consciousness.

"Miyuki!" Sawamura dropped the glass shard in his hands and quickly made another touch to Miyuki's body. "Miyuki…! Say something!"

"Sawa…Mu..Ra…?" Miyuki mumbled.

"Yes…it's me! Can you hear me, Miyuki!?" Sawamura couldn't tell how much relieved he felt when he heard Miyuki's voice again.

"I'm glad…that you're safe…that's all that matters to me…Thank you for coming into my life…I had fun…" Miyuki smiled.

"I-Idiot! Don't say something like that! Like hell I'm going to let you die right in front of my eyes…! I don't want…to go through it again…!" Sawamura mustered his energy before he shouted as loud as he could, calling the medics. He didn't care if his throat was going to break or not.

He thought that Miyuki was gone for good, his stupid thought without checking on Miyuki except shaking his body. Now that he knew Miyuki's still alive, he wouldn't let him die.

The medics ran their way, taking both of them to the ambulance, they carefully carried Miyuki onto the stretcher.

"Be strong, Miyuki…please…don't leave me…"

* * *

"Sawamura-kun!" Takashima ran in the hospital lobby, up to where the pitcher was sitting in the lobby, waiting to hear the news from the surgeon. "Where's Miyuki-kun?"

"He's still…in the ICU…"

"Sawamura Eijun-kun, the doctor called for you…about your friend…" The nurse called him and lead him to the ICU, with Takashima following them.

"How is Miyuki, doctor?" Sawamura asked.

"His life…is no longer in life threatening situation now…but…" The doctor paused.

"But…?"

"There's a chance that he wouldn't be able to wake up again…"

"W-What do you mean…?" Sawamura asked, he felt that his heart literally slipped out of his body.

"He received quite a damage to his skull and his brain…it's already a wonder that he was able to survive…but…at his best…he'd be a sleeping prince…" The doctor explained.

"But….But he talked to me before we came to the hospital!" Sawamura grabbed the doctor by his coat sleeves.

"I'm afraid…that it might be his last strength when he talked to you."

"Lies! All of these…they're not true!" Sawamura ran away from the doctor, he just kept running, tears flowing down from his eyes.

"Sawamura-kun!" Takashima called out to Sawamura but he didn't care to listen.

* * *

It took a while for Sawamura to calm himself down. He began to think to himself, why…why couldn't he enjoy his life just like other people, his life was full of miserable. Sawamura walked through the hallway, seeing children laughing with their parents, everyone looked so happy and lively.

He felt so jealous of them, he wished how he could spend a normal life like them.. Staying with his parents, having a good family time, playing baseball with his friends and hanging out with them.

Sawamura wandered around and he found himself in front of Miyuki's room, the room that he was transferred to after the surgery.

He slowly opened the door and entered the room quietly.

He looked at the sleeping body on the bed. "Heh…you didn't leave me…but you didn't stay with me either…in the end…you keep the promise on your ends, huh? Such a nasty person you are." Sawamura said as he touched Miyuki's hand and slowly hold it.

"We should have switched places you know? You got such a bright future ahead of you, but I didn't have anything and I won't have anything…it would have been better for me to lying on the bed."

Sawamura paused before he continued. "But…since you're still here…I promised…that I won't try…to kill myself again…I'll wait for the day…that you'll wake up and make fun of me again…Miyuki." Sawamura lowered his head down and pulled Miyuki's hand to touch his cheek. "Even though the doctor said that you probably won't wake up again…I'll still be waiting for you…the day you will wake up."

He smiled before he put Miyuki's hand back to his side before leaving the room. "Takashima-san?" Sawamura noticed the woman waiting outside of the door.

"Sawamura-kun…"

"Let's go back…Takashima-san…" Takashima smiled slightly before she touched the boy's hair

Everyone at the club had heard about the news, everyone was shock to hear it. No one had said anything because they understood that it was accident but Sawamura couldn't face his teammates.

He ran up to Miyuki's rom, after he closed the door and locked it, he fell down on the floor and cried again. Everyone could hear it when they followed Sawamura and decided that it was better to leave him alone for now.

Sawamura ended up sleeping in Miyuki's room, curling on his bed. He just kept crying that night, whenever he see Miyuki's jersey number, he would just clenched it tightly before he started to cry each time. His eyes were damn hurt, he'd been literally in tears since morning. He bet that his eyes would be very swollen the next morning.

Since then Sawamura have been practicing harder than anyone else, he would wake up earlier than usual and stayed late more than anyone, even Chris came to stop him, he wouldn't listen and Chris would end up to drag him away from the field.

Sawamura would come and visit Miyuki every day or two, he would come and tell Miyuki about how practice go every day, how everyone was doing. He kept coming that everyone nurses and other patient remembered him. They would heard he crying here and there sometimes, they felt sympathy for the boy but they weren't able to help him anything either.

"I miss you…you better wake up soon…Miyuki…it's been 2 weeks already…" Sawamura said and looked into the sky that he didn't notice Miyuki's hand flinched.

* * *

Ka-ching, another cliffhangar not. When I was thinking to fit everything into this chapter, I felt like i'm going to rush and make story short. So I decided to cut it here and put the rest of the chapter into the next one and start writing it immediately. (it's 3 am my time now and I got work in 8 hours) So that I wouldn't make a cliffhangar and (made someone I know cried more for the angst and pain).

Thank you for taking my fic up to read, again. Anything please tell me if I do something rush or un-logical.


	4. Nightmare's end

Dual-Updated so no need to wait for the last one. *Smiles*

* * *

"You better wake up soon…Miyuki…it's been a month already…look…winter is coming…" Sawamura said to Miyuki as he looked out towards the window. The snow began to fall down "I should get back for today…I'll come again tomorrow." Sawamura said as he held Miyuki hands and smiled.

"…Mura….Sawa…mura…" Sawamura couldn't believe the voice he just heard.

"M-Miyuki!? It's me, Sawamura!" Sawamura clasped Miyuki's hand tightly, he could feel a soft reaction back on his hands. "I'm right here, Miyuki!"

Sawamura looked and felt that the hand that he was holding start to give a stronger reaction.

The catcher slowly opened his eyes. "Sawamura…" The catcher gazed at the pitcher in front of him and slowly his lip curled into a smile.

"Mi…yuki…Miyuki!" The nurses came to check what's the ruckus and shouting about and they were surprised at the scene in front of them, the patient who was diagnosed to be a sleeping prince have woken up. They went to get the doctor and soon the whole hospital was in an uproar, everyone knew about Miyuki and Sawamura's story very well. Since Sawamura went there very often.

"I thought…I thought that I'm going to lose you…" Tears welling up at Sawamura's eyes.

"Ugh…what happened?"

"Well…you've been sleeping for a month."

"Is that…so?"

"You didn't seem surprised."

"Well…should I?"

"You jerk…do-" The sound of the knocking door interrupted their conversation, it was the doctor.

"Sawamura-kun, if I may?" Sawamura nodded, he wouldn't ask for anything else but a check up for Miyuki who had just woken up.

He made a call to Kuramochi and told everyone about what just happened, he could hear everyone rejoiced at the news.

He couldn't stop smiling to himself, he could finally meet Miyuki again.

"Sawamura-kun, I'm done. Please don't talk to him for long he would still need a proper rest now that he wake up" Sawamura nodded before he said thank you to the doctor and the nurse before they left.

Sawamura went back to Miyuki's side and at right next to him. "I never thought I'd be able to hear your voice again." Sawamura smiled.

"You just couldn't live without me huh?"

"O-Of course I can!"

Miyuki chuckled. "I'm joking, I'm glad to be back on this side."

"Huh…? What do you mean?"

"I was having a long dream…I think I met your parents in your dream...they told me that you're waiting for me and they were guiding me the way back here. Ever since that day…they've been by your side the whole time, watching over you."

"H-Huh…?" Sawamura found himself rather hard to swallow what Miyuki just told him.

"They were worry if you were able to pull through this or not but I told them…that you're strong and will be able to pass through this on your own and they smiled…and told me to take care of you."

"Dad…Mom…I…I wanted to meet you again…so much…" Sawamura began to cry, since that day he had never cried in front of anyone else even once, even though the other would hear that he's crying but he always acted strong in front of everyone else.

Miyuki gathered his strength and pulled Sawamura onto his lap. "It's all right, Sawamura…I'm back…just let it all out…so that you could feel better…" Miyuki said and smiled.

Sawamura looked up to face Miyuki before he let out a cry, he cried until he fell asleep on Miyuki's lap. Miyuki ruffled his hair gently. "Thank you for keeping me company, Baka."

Sawamura found himself in the garden of flowers when he opened his eyes. "W-where is this place…?"

"Ei-Chan…" Sawamura turned himself to find the owner of the voice.

"M-Mom…D-Dad? H-How could this…" Sawamura ran hugged his mother and his father ruffled his hairs like he always does. "Is this a dream?" The parents smiled only but Sawamura knew that if it weren't a dream, it would be impossible to meet with them again.

"We come here to say goodbye." Sawamura's mom said to him.

"W-What are you saying, mom?" Sawamura asked.

"Ever since that day, we have been watching over you, we were afraid that you wouldn't be able to…reach out to anyone or anyone wouldn't be able to pull you up from that darkness…but since you have someone to care for…and also cares for you now…we can finally…rest in peace…" Sawamura's mom smiled.

"That voice…back there…it was you…isn't it mom." The mother smiled back at her child.

"You've grown up to become a fine young man, Ei-Chan…I'm sorry that I couldn't raise you up and left you alone." Sawamura's mother began to cry as she hugged her son.

"It's okay, Mom…I'm glad that you gave me life…I wanted to tell you that…I love you…Mom." Sawamura hugged his mother back tightly, he never got the chance to do so, even If it's just in the dream, he wanted to hug her at least once.

"Eijun…"

"Dad…"

"Even though I haven't been there to teach you how a man should act, you've been doing fine. I'm so proud of you…"

"I'm proud to be your son too…Dad…I just wished that we could have a normal life together." Sawamura cried.

"We too…I'm sorry that we couldn't give you a place to call family…a place to call home."

"It's not your fault…but...I'm happy to be able to meet you two once again even if it's just a dream."

Sawamura could notice how their parents began to fade away as they get thinner.

"Looks like our time is up…Be strong Eijun…you got your friends to support you, forgot about us and go enjoy the life you have now." Eiji said as he smiled to his son. "Live up strong and proud for us, Eijun!"

"What're you saying Dad…how could I forget about you!"

"You have to move on, Ei-Chan…or else…that nightmare will never goes away from you, the day of our death. You have Miyuki-kun to support you whenever you're falling down or break apart, I know that he'll be there to support you. He was a nice boy, it was fun having chat with him and talk to him."

"Mom…"

"This is it…Eijun, tell gramps that I'm sorry that I passed away before him." They shared one last family hugged before the parents faded away into the air.

"I'll be strong…Mom…Dad…I promise…"

Sawamura opened his eyes and in front of him was Miyuki, reading a baseball magazine.

"You woke up already? Seems like you've been working hard, since there was a mention of you as a pitcher from the fall tournament." Miyuki said as he continued to read the magazine.

Sawamura got up from Miyuki's lap and smiled. "Because I feel like I have to make up to you."

Miyuki noticed the scar on Sawamura's forehead, he reached out his hand and touched it gently. "Is that…from that accident?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry…that I couldn't protect you…" Miyuki said as he closed the scorebook.

"What're you saying…if you weren't there…I wouldn't be here right now…" Sawamura said.

"So are you feeling okay now? Were you able to eat well and sleep well when I was asleep." Miyuki asked.

"Yes…I met my parents in the dream just now…and I promised them that I'll be strong."

Miyuki smiled and rubbed Sawamura's head. "Looks like the little idiot grown up a lot while I wasn't there huh?"

"M-Miyuki…welcome back…I'm glad you're back."

"I'm back…and glad to be back. You're in my care again, partner." Miyuki smirked.

"Isn't it supposed to be…I'm in your care again?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that your case is going to be only me taking care of an idiot like you." Miyuki laughed.

"Maybe you should haven't woke up you jerk!" Sawamura shouted and pointed as his fingers at him.

The two exchanged the gaze before they laughed, they couldn't ask for more as they enjoy their conversation like this, heck it would be weird if they didn't have conversation like this. They smiled at each other before Miyuki started making fun of him again as he looked up in the baseball magazine.

"Mom…Dad…I'll be strong…don't worry about me anymore. I'll make you proud of me." Sawamura thought to himself before he went back to argue back with Miyuki, enjoying the life had now as his parents want him to.

Today was the day that his life has started a new, along with someone he cared, Miyuki. No matter how much the trouble they would have on the path that they will walk together, they're sure that they will be to overcome it as long as they're there together.

* * *

So thank you for bearing with me to the end and take up my fic to read. Hope I was able to make you guys enjoy (the pain and angst from my S imagination).

If possible, please let me know how you think about this story.

Thanks!


End file.
